


lenin x eren

by bowl_smasher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Communism, Communist Manifesto, Highschool AU, Karl Marx - Freeform, M/M, School, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowl_smasher/pseuds/bowl_smasher
Summary: uhhhh lenin and eren go 2 the same school? follow this new couple as they face ups and downs :))
Relationships: gay friends :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	lenin x eren

*lenin looks shyly over 2 eren*  
“hi im new here”

*eren vaw reading a book, but when lenin started talking he turned his attention to him*  
“ehh hi”

“This school is so big ahaha i cant find my class can u help me :p”  
*lenin laughs in hope of making it less awkward* 

*eren took a moment to think about if he wanted to help him or not*  
“i guess? what class are u in?”

“tysm !! im in class 2.1”  
*lenin shows him a map of the school and looks confused*  
“i cant find it ahaha” 

“oh.. we are in the same class, i guess i can show u the way?”  
*eren stood up to lead the way*

“ehhh for real!! im happy haha i already have a friend now!!”  
*lenin follows*

*eren looked over at lenin when he mentioned the word friend, cus he had never really had a one*  
“c`mon this way” *they went down the hallway*

“woah okay <3!!”  
*lenin followed happily into the classroom* 

“eren senpai want 2 sit together?”  
*he gave him a sad puppy look and nudged him*

*eren was a lil surprised by lenin calling him senpai, so he slightly blushed*  
“sit wherever u want”

“oke!!”  
*lenin puts his stuff down and a copy of his favorite book, the communist manifesto by karl marx* 

*eren was interested in books himself, so he looked over at it*  
“whats that about??” 

“ehhh you dont know about marx senpai??? hes like the founder of communism hahah i mean not rlly but senpai created a solid mold for marxism!”  
*lenin surely liked his book as he kept talking about it* 

“hmm.. sounds pretty interesting, can i borrow it sometime if its okay with you?”  
*eren looked at lenin with a look that said “pls” almost begging for the book without actually doing it”

“Of course!! it’s such a good book and i have a copy more at home take this one! tell me when ur finished”  
*lenin hands his thick book to eren* 

*eren took the book from lenin almost reading it as soon as he got it*  
“i must say ur tatse in books is pretty nice”

“ahahah thank u im glad u like it <3”  
*as soon as lenin said that a teacher walked in* 

\--------------timeskip----------

“ugh classes suck wanna hang out at my place eren-san?”  
*lenin asked him even though they just met* 

*eren looked surprised staring at lenin*  
“i dont have any plans today, sounds nice”

“okeeee lets go 2 my place i have cats -3-”  
*lenin happily walked home with his new friend*

“cats??? i love cats”  
*eren almost had a hint of a smile on his face*

“OMG SAME (*≧▽≦)”  
*lenin grinned as they continued walking home*  
“eren san look here its one of my cats”

*lenin is holding one of his cats, this one is white and with white spots*

*eren carried the half orange, black and white cat.*  
“this one is really pretty” *he looked at the cat smiling*

”its so kawaii isnt it? yes he is so pretty”

*eren chuckled*  
“ye its really kawaii XD”

*lenin placed the cat down and looked deeply into erens eyes*  
“aahha i like ur eyes”

*eren got carried away by lenin's stare, blushing slightly*  
“ hahha… thanks, i like urs too”

*lenin leans in and kisses his lips softly* 

*eren was shocked by the kiss, so his eyes was wide open*

*lenin pulls himself away*  
“im srry i didnt know if-”

“no.. dont worry, i liked it”  
*eren pulls lenin towards him, kissing him again*

*lenin kisses him back and looks him into his eyes (like this ⊂(◉‿◉)つ)*

*while kissing lenin, eren brought his hands touching lenin's back, rubbing his hands against it*

*lenin pulls back uncomfy with the sitiuan he created*  
“ugh i think we have 2 stop srry haha ik i started but i dont feel okay with it(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*”

“oh.. im sorry.. didnt know u would be uncomfortable with it.”  
*eren awkwardly looked down*

*lenin was about 2 speak when his mom came in* 

“hahah what are u boys doing? homework, i hope!”  
(≡^∇^≡)

*lenin's mom is holding a plate with a bunch of snacks on*

“oh the snacks looks nice”  
*eren smiled wat lenins mom

“hahah you’re welcome, its nice that ur lenins friend we just moved here so hes been super shy” 

“haha.. its no problem, i guess i needed a friend myself”

“well u seem like such a nice kid ahah ill leave u two alone now have fun!”

*lenins mom went out of his room and didnt close the door*  
*lenin had 2 close the door after his mom >:(*

*eren looked at the plates full of snacks, he picked one up that looked like it was some kin of chocolate with something inside, but he didnt think much of it and ate it.*

“uhmmmmm this is pretty good, whats in it”

*before lenin could answer, eren started coughing and it wouldn't stop, his face got all read before he fainted*

“holy shit!!”  
*lenin hurried over to him and started slapping his face*  
“what the frick man wake up”  
*he reached for his phone and dialled 911* 

\-------timeskip-----

*eren slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and didnt really know where he was, when he saw lenin sitting beside him*

*lenin was sleeping while sitting up* 

*eren tryed shaking lenin*  
“hey.. wake up”

*lenin opened his eye and looked at eren in shock* 

“ehhh are you okay now!!! i was so scared-” 

*eren didn't let lenin finish his sentence, when he put his hands on lenin's neck and pulled lenin towards him, kissing him without a warning.*

*lenin was so shocked but he still kissed him back* 

“ugh ive never felt this way about someone eren san” 

*eren pulled away looking at lenins eyes*  
“am i making u nervous??”  
*he smirked*

“no ahaha not anymore since im confident about my feelings now”  
*he kissed his teeth* 

*eren kissed his teeth back ;))*

\-------timeskip------

three months pass and lenin and eren are now happily married, as they married last week as a record as the youngest gay couple in japan. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda sad 2 write lol


End file.
